The World Ends With You: Fragments of Time
by Nova5500
Summary: Who ever thought that two worlds would turn upside down? Well in this story.It does.Set after the events of the game, a mysterous group known as 'The Seekers';wants control of Shibuya! Spoilers included. Mutiple parings NxOc, NxS, JxOc, JxR.
1. Prologue

**The World Ends With You**

**Fragments of Time**

**Prologue**

* * *

The world never knew how can parallel worlds exist with another.

Or how a world can turn upside down.

The feeling never stopped at the brink,

of when I was so sick.

3 Months ago…

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of it's contents such as the main characters, the settings and everything including locations. But I do however, own the OC's. Thank You._

* * *

Alexander Von Huffman. A local scientist of Columbia University in New York City. Also known as Alex, he works on the study of parallel worlds and it's functionally with the earth. He's study; Quantum Physics. It was once a huge study in the University, until it became nothing more then an extra science course.

In the year of 2007. The Square Enix team (respectively), studied the whereabouts of the Shibuya River in Tokyo, Japan. When they somehow discovered it's mystery and Urban myth, it became a popular concept to 'The World Ends With You' video game. But he wasn't going to give up. He was sure of it. That there is a possibility of some sort. That was when he set out for the convention in California.

But he never returned. He was missing.

* * *

June 29 Present Day

* * *

Upstate New York was one of the best places to live. But very expensive. A friend of the scientist Alexander Von Huffman, was Daniel Foster. A 37 year old scientist who was also Alex's partner in Quantum Physics. But in the end. It was left alone. The stories always spread the rumors of how he dies in a car accident. And was forced to give up all of his studies in parallel worlds to begin with. At first. Daniel thought this was an outrage of how it turned out. But it was all in the past.

Columbia University; Daniel's Office

Daniel; who likes to be called Dan. Has been working on a novel of Parallel worlds. In secret. But when he becomes famous for it. He'll dedicate it all to Alex. Whom he will never forget. A assistant later came into his office. While he was typing the report for next month semester.

She knocked on his door, and opened it. "Mr. Foster?"

"Hmm?" He said not looking up from his work. "I got a package for you." she finally said taking it out from her arm.

"Who's it from?" He continued with his work on the word processor to finish for the day. The assistant looked at it with a deep surprise. "There's no name on it. It's from Springfield, California…" She finally looked at him, While he got up from his office chair. The office was small, been a conferrable space to have. The top professors get the bigger lounge then the researchers do.

He took the mail from her hand. And looked at it himself.

"Thank you Becky. You can go now." Was all he said as Becky had left the man alone. Only to wonder about the package and timing.

He reluctantly place the package in his duffle bag, and begin his way to the door after clean up. Dan locked his door, and began to go down the 1st floor. He took the stairs down. Meting and greeting people as he continued to walk down. Lucky; when hope was almost lost. He found his son Michael sitting on the bench in the Lobby. When he noticed Dan. He got up from his seat and hugged him. He's 15 year old son.

"Dad! It's been a while." Michael had said.

"Same here. Where's…" and as he trailed off was his niece Jasmine. Who happened to run into him next.

"Uncle Dan!" Was all she said. Her friend Chloe came with her PSP in hand listening to music again. She finally turned it off, and greeted him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe, Jasmine's friend from Brooklyn. Dan shocked hands with her and began to see his sister Rebecca to come to him as well.

"How are feeling Dan?"

"Good. Good. Just um…working really hard. It's been a while since I've seen you two. And I have been doing most of my projects in…"

"What projects?" His sister demanded. Michael looked over to see them ,and he left the situation alone. He knew what was coming. Especially when it was about his novel.

Rebecca looked both ways while awaiting a answer.

"Are you working on that novel secretly again, Dan?"

She wanted to know And apparently he has a weakness for he demanding attitude. He was the little brother after all.

Sigh.

"Yes. But I wanted to try to pursue better. It's not gonna make it in the market anyway. If anything I win the Nobel prize. Even Lisa…"

"Lisa is not here anymore." Rebecca said sternly. It was almost quiet in the area. And things was getting complicated as always.

He sighed.

"Why don't we go home?" he said to Rebecca. She looked at the ground and then back up. She sighed as well.

"Actually. I came to drop them off. There backpacks and everything is in the Van. So. I have my own ride with Nathan. Later Dan."

"Well…okay.. But be careful Becca. Things are ruff with them around." He said as he hugged his older sister. Rebecca hugged him in return and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and said…

"Don't worry. I'll be fine with him Daniel.. Oh. And tell Nick I said hello."

Dan's House 12:42pm

+Michael's POV+

The house was cool. Only because of the air conditioner that keeps it at a good temp. The rooms was somewhat big because of the study room. Lisa Foster, who was his mother, died before Michaels birth. There are three rooms. While he took his old room, the girls took the guest room for the month.

"This is the same as always."

* * *

So? Tell me what you think. I would like to know what you are thinking. Anyway. I just finished writing chapter 2. And going on to chapter three. Please R & R. And I'll finish working on my other stories. I just Graduated not to long ago. So soon I'll have plenty of time to finish.

Enjoy your summer!


	2. Chapter 1

The World Ends With You

**Fragments of Time**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Welcome to Shibuya

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of it's contents such as the main characters, the settings and everything including locations. But I do however, own the OC's. Thank You.

* * *

That day was the worse. That same afternoon, rain came showering down on the suburban area. People that were outside came running from the sidewalks from work, and grocery shopping. While little kids out in the street came running into their homes. However, it still didn't justify that fact that they wanted to hang out side today. It was supposed to be sunny. At least that was the forecast for today. But that was when stranger things began to happen.

"This is bogus!" Michael said in irritation. Jasmine and Chloe was playing Tin Pin Slammer on the Nintendo DS. The mini game for 'The World Ends With You' game. Michael was ever so curious as to who was winning. Chloe of course.

"You lose Jasmine…"

"Shut up Michael!" Jasmine was focusing too hard on winning, that she didn't notice Chloe's movements that knocked her pin of the field.

YOU WIN!

"Yes!" Chloe said as she stood up from her seat at the couch with excitement. Jasmine was mumbling something about how she lost the game. While Michael was ever enjoying the defeat of his cousin. It was something neutral between them. Dan came out from his study room, with his coat in hand. He looked at the three children, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. He shut the door and locked it. Made sure it was locked and came towards the three indulgences. The time was finally here.

"I have something to tell you three. We need to travel out of the states." Was the last thing he said before they stared at him in shock.

"What?" Michael said.

"Out of the states? Why? Something happened?" Jasmine asked him next with deep concern. Something was up, and she knew it.

Dan sighed. And brushed his back hairs.

"I'm sorry. We need to go to Asia…"

They looked at each other then back at Dan. Who was waiting for their reply. Chloe stepped up to ask next. "Where in Asia?"

Dan sighed at the question.

"Shibuya,Tokyo…"

The kids had frozen in place because of the answer they have received from him. They had no idea that he was very serious.

"Japan?" They said in Unison.

It was no big surprise to him that they would have to find somebody who knows their way around Tokyo for years.

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

The next day we were on our way to the JFK Airport. We had to pack everything and make sure we had the business class. It was really fun when we were on it. But that was when Michael was having his fun…

"This is the best place ever!" Michael said with excitement.

"Michael, you idiot. Sit your butt down!"

I was totally over with that fact that Michael kept bugging me. And the view was really good too. We were way above altitudes. The one thing my mom would never try. Anyway. While Michael was having his fun, Jasmine was playing 'The World Ends With You!'

"Hey Jasmine, what level are you up too?" I wanted to know, because I just gotten the game three months ago.

"Level ?" Jasmine had asked out of curiousness.

"Wow. Level 57. I got up to Level 94."

"WHOAAAAAA!" Jasmine said in shock.

There was an announcement. We were heading into Japan. In Tokyo we arrived at Narita Airport. It was just how I saw in the pictures. Afterwards, we had to grab our bags and heading out the same way. We exited into the Terminal. Which is Terminal 2. It was amazing just being here in the atmosphere of Japan itself. The fresh air conditioner was fabulous as well. Michael was just getting over Air sick, and a Jet leg. I told that boy not have Nachos and cheese while your on a plane. Or at Sea. Poor Michael. That Japanese Assistant name Akimi must had wanted her revenge. Especially since Michael was flirting with her.

All well.

"This is great isn't it?" Dan had asked us. We were just taken in the sights for the first time. Who wouldn't?

* * *

+Normal POV+

* * *

The group entered outside the Terminal and met one of Daniel's friends. Annamarie Isabella Rosenberg. She was in charge of the expedition to the Shibuya River. The apartment she staying at was a bit bigger. So we can actually move in with her. She has a cat named Momo (peach). And she's a Calico. A nice mixer too. The day was now sliming down to nightfall. And the group have to get something to eat for dinner. They was thinking Ramen and Sushi. So they all agreed.

They went to a near by Ramen shop that Anna loves to eat at. It was a beautiful place. Chloe understood most of the Japanese catering menus that was handed to them. They eat order the Ramen of their choice, and a Varity Family meal of Sushi. It was an enjoyment for them.

Soon afterwards. When the kids was asleep (not really). Dan and Anna was talking about the video game and the Shibuya River.

"What do you think is going on here?" Dan asked her as he was sipping his cup of Tea. Anna was doing the same, monitoring the computer. She was over looking at the map of Shibuya and the whereabouts of the River. Temperature readings was shown to scale. Anna was more over worked until Dan had touched her shoulder.

She jumped at the thought.

Gasp.

"You feeling okay, Anna?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine Dan."

She sighed the idea. It was late after all. Almost 12:00am. Dan sat back down on his chair. He was reading a guild book to Tokyo. Anna looked up curious.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing. Just (chuckles) Reading a guild to Tokyo's greatest wonders."

" I don't see how that's going to help." Anna took another sip at her coffee. Dan did the same.

"Yeah well. Works for different people."

They both laughs a little at the idea. They tried to be quite because of the kids trying to sleep. It was a good night to talk about random things. After the whole day trying to get set up with the equipment.

It was enjoyable…

Meanwhile in the kids room. They was awake and was over hearing Dan and Anna's conversation.

"Well. That was unexpected." Michael had said in a whisper. Jasmine and Chloe was looking at each other and started giggling in their girly voices. Michael however was confused. He went back on the bed, and stared at them.

"What's so funny you two?"

"You still don't get it?" Chloe asked him as if he was dumb. He just gave off a dumb struck moment.

"Ah no?"

"They like each other, Michael!" Jasmine said almost yelling but in a calm voice. Chloe was laughing silently on the bed. Moving back and forth. Until she gained her composure.

"Duh. You mean to tell me that you haven't figured that out yet? Man Michael. That was painfully obvious."

Michael turned white.

"What?"

"Shh!"

* * *

-No notes in this chapter.

But once again. Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 in coming ASAP!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

The World Ends With You

**Fragments of Time**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The Search for the Shibuya River

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of it's contents such as the main characters, the settings and everything including locations. But I do however, own the OC's. Thank You.

* * *

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

_Why are you here?_

_I don't understand. What happened to my friends? What did you do?_

_They wanted a fight. I gave them one._

_I'll make you pay!_

_You all intruders here. This is all your fault! Just like that stupid man…_

Chloe gasped at her awakening in the middle of the night. It was 3:35am in the mourning, she was sweating on top of that. Jasmine and Michael was still asleep. Michael got tired and slept next to Jasmine for the night.

_What was that dream. Why did it felt so real…?_

The next day was quiet. Almost quiet. Michael kept bugging Jasmine to get out of the bathroom so he can get washed. Jasmine complained to him, that she had to wash her hair, changed her clothes, and brush her teeth. As Michael was infuriated. Chloe was doing how she always does. Wash up at the sink. It made it as twice as easier to get all the three task done.

"Open the damn door!" Michael screamed.

"No! Wait your turn!" Jasmine yelled back.

Chloe sighed at the whole idea.

* * *

+Jasmine's POV+

* * *

Michael was bugging me left and right. He was getting me more upset then anything. Poor Chloe. She barely have this problems with her siblings. Why did I have to have this one. Oh. Wait. He's my cousin. THAT'S WHY!

Breakfast was almost ready. Anna cooked most of the food. While Dan was going downstairs at the mail boxes. To receive our mail. And found out that he cannot speak or read Japanese. And it was getting him furious. He wished that he studied a little bit more before he got here. I learned a little from Chloe, but only some phrases to get me around when I'm lost. Hopefully I won't…

" Michael! Will you please stop that?"

"Nah!" He said sticking his tongue out at her. Dan took the Daily News and hit his head with it.

" Be nice to your cousin, Michael."

"Yes…"

The day went by almost smoothly. It was Day 1 of Shibuya, Tokyo. We was enjoying what was left our lives. This had to be the most wonderful vacation. Who wouldn't?

On that same day, we went to Udagawa. We wanted to see what it was like for real when you go. We wanted to see the actual location of it all. We looked at the wall where the moral of CAT's work supposed to be. In the video game of course.

"Don't this place give you the creeps?" I asked Chloe and Michael. They both agreed. That was when Chloe was having problems. She started seeing things on the wall, that weren't there.

"Chloe, you okay?"

"…"

Chloe saw CAT's moral suddenly, and she started to feel shaken, and sick.

"Chloe! What's the matter?" Michael asked now in deep concern.

"…guys…I feel sick…"

And suddenly she passed out.

Chloe!

The doctor finally came in to look at her. It was something he never experienced before. Chloe was sick. However. She was going through something that placed her into a slight coma. Something was defiantly wrong. And now. The main cause was soon about to be discovered.

"Well, doctor?" Anna had asked Doctor Shugo Yugiya. He luckily can speak Japanese and English.

"It's nothing I can do. It's beyond my knowledge." He told all of them. Chloe was sleeping in the bed.

"But we need to get her back to the states immediately!" Jasmine said.

"Relax dear. I hardly doubt that she's in dire need right now. She just needs to rest for a while. When she wakes up. Make sure that she have's something to eat. Anything she wants." The got up from his seat, and began packing his equipment.

"Thank you doctor. We be sure to handle that. How much…" Dan had asked, getting ready to give the Doctor Yen. The doctor only shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. I'll just send my Assistant Yoriko to send you the details on the test results. Have a good day."

"You too. Arigotou gozaimasu! [Thank you very much]"

The doctor left the apartment and closed the door.

Dan went to the living space and opened up the remaining message from Alex's folder. It was instructions on how to get to the other side.

"So what's the plan?" Anna had asked.

"Well. We can only do one thing. Jasmine…,Michael. I need you to come with me."

The last thing that happened was the fact that we had go outside. To the Shibuya River…

* * *

Game Dimension

* * *

In the Shibuya River. The Composer of Shibuya was scanning the whole area. He was wondering what has cause the inference. It was almost as if he can't do anything to stop it.

"What in the world is going on?" Joshua had said as his Producer came along.

"Having trouble, Boss ?" Sanae had said as he walked in. Joshua was getting upset about the whole thing. He was quite. He knew something was up and he knows it.

"I don't get it Sanae. Something is interfering with the wave links of the Balance. The UG and RG are fine at this moment. But something is still…" Joshua had said to him

"Interfering?"

"Yeah. Whatever it is. Something is interfering. And I want to know."

This was only the beginning of their problems. Not only that this was something that completely out of hand. But the fact that now Chloe was also sick. Jasmine was now looking at the game again. It was something about it that made her want to play it again. And on the top of that. Now something else was getting in the way. Michael. He was chopping down on some more Ramen. He couldn't eat anything else. And then that was when a new problem ha arrived.

A young boy was looking outside the window at Jasmine and Chloe. While Chloe was asleep, she finally came out and awakened. She was dazed but feeling a bit better. Jasmine notices this, and stopped the game.

"Chloe!"

"…nnn…" she said. Michael finally came and decided to come in as well. With Dan and Anna by his side.

"What happened?"

"She finally woke up." she said to them.

Now the true battle begins.

* * *

It was really exciting how we finally be able to get to Japan like this. Jasmine was requesting that we do some shopping. Sand of course we will. And don't worry. I know your guys are looking for some action. It will come up in Chapter 4. And new characters are about to appear. With dangerous intentions…


	4. Chapter 3

**The World Ends With You**

**Fragments Of Time**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Obsession With The Composer Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of it's contents such as the main characters, the settings and everything including locations. But I do however, own the OC's. Thank You.

* * *

Day 2

Joshua was scanning the whole area…again. He wanted to find out what was going on. And fast. It was interfering with the UG and RG at once. And Sanae has never looked so bored. And besides the fact, what was it that got him so roused up?

"Becoming impatient, Boss?" Sanae added. "Try not to let it get to you."

"That's no the point Sanae. I keep getting interference, and it's clouding what I can't see…" Joshua said. As he sighed. He went to sit back down on his throne. Sanae came in to lean on the pillar next to it.

"It's that bad?"

"Yes. And it's annoying."

Sanae was being thoughtful of the idea.

"And what…, was it

" that you were trying to see?"

"…the person behind it…"

* * *

Meanwhile

"You can't be serious!" Chloe had yelled at Dan with his plan. He'd explained how he wants to go and find out where the Composer is hiding. And still look for the Shibuya River. She finally woke up after she took another rest from last nights sleep.

"I have to. We have to. It's what we have to do."

Michael, Jasmine and Anna was confused at the idea. And Chloe was getting more frustrated than ever. Pacing back and forth with her deep blue blanket covering her.

"You have no idea what the Composer is capable of. And you want to go ahead, and march in there; just so you can make a scene. Gezz Dan. Can you ever think straight before you act?"

Dan got up from his seat.

"I am…" he said to her.

"For you, and your research. Dan. Alex maybe Dead for all we know." Chloe had to explain reason to him. But Dan wasn't buying it.

"They said he was missing, not dead."

"And yet your still willing to take that chance?"

"Yes!"

Chloe left the room in silence and began going to the girls room. Leaving the group behind. Jasmine and Michael followed after her.

"Chloe wait!" Michael had said as the went inside the room too. Slamming the door behind them. Anna and Dan was about to have their little talk.

"Dan, are you sure this is wise?" Anna had asked unsure if this was the right thing to do. She knew that Chloe was right. But Dan knew the same. He needed to know the truth. Alex was like family.

"We have to do this Anna. It's for Alex."

"Or for your you."

Anna pulled back as if it was hurtful to say. But true.

Chloe was crying. She didn't want to see her friends get hurt all because of a man that went missing. If he was so eager to do so. Than he needed to go himself. But even then, she would of felt guilty. It was something that could not even faze some people. But it did to her, and many other sensitive people.

Jasmine was trying to calm Chloe down. She knew the situation was going to be bad. And even though she knows the game well. It could lead to many things. And they could die if they get in the Composer's bad side.

Michael. On the other hand. Was devising a plan. He knew that this Composer guy was not only though. But maybe ruthless if possible. He needed physical protection. He had…something.

Dan knocked on the door lightly and opened it. Revealing himself and Anna at the front of the door.

"Were ready to leave." Dan had said to them. Then he looked at Chloe sadly. "Chloe. Anna is staying with you. And monitor your temp, and how your recovering. Doctor's orders."

She was hardly listening. She stopped crying at that moment.

"Jasmine. Michael?"

They shocked their heads, and gave Chloe a hug. As if it was goodbye, but never forgotten.

"Don't worry, Chloe. We'll come back." Michael had said.

"Yeah. It'll all be over before you know it." Jasmine was so sure of it.

"You two are the best. Family…"

That was all that was all that was left from the group. They left to meet the Composer; as well as the Shibuya river.

As Daniel, Jasmine and Michael walked with their Nintendo DS at hand; and there copy of 'The World Ends With you' They raced to the Statue of Hachiko*. Passing the 109 building*. They stood in front of it.

"You ready?" Dan asked the kids, as he turned to face them. Jasmine and Michael responded with a nod. As they turned their attention towards him. Dan turned back to the statue. "Then let's do this."

According to Alex's instructions. The first thing you need to do is go into PICTOCHAT on the DS. Second. You should see a signal that says for you to connect to Chat rooms A,BB,C, or D. One person should be at chat room B. Choose B.

And as they did. Michael and Jasmine did as the instructions said to do.

Last step.

Type in the code to enter the Game Dimension*.

Michael and Jasmine was clueless as to what the heck was the pass code to the crazy Game world.

"Ah….Uncle Dan? What the hell is the code?" Jasmine had said to her uncle. He was almost as clueless as they were. Dan sighed as he scratched his head nervously.

"I…really don't know." Dan said with a nervous smile. Michael and Jasmine looked like they wanted to kill him.

"This better not be your excuse to ditch us again right?" Michael had asked his father. Jasmine was about to scream at the thought again. Uncle said he forgot the money at the ATM machine at Narita Airport. And then left Anna and the kids alone. So he can get a Science magazine at the co session stand.

"N-n-no! Of course not." Dan said remembering the thought of the other day too. Then when all hope seems lost. Someone had send Jasmine a text message on her cell phone. It was from Chloe.

It read:

_Hey Jaz. Tell your idiot uncle to next time bring the note if he's gonna go. Otherwise. Your not getting anywhere._

"_P.S; don't know if this gonna work. But I made up some pins for you guys too. Two for each of you and Mich. Be careful._

_Here's the code:_

_T.W.E.W.Y.G.D_

_-Chloe_

Jasmine smiled at the text message.

"Thanks Chlo."

Michael smiled at the message also. While Dan was confused. Ad wondered what it was about.

"You mind telling me what is going on, you two?"

Jasmine turned to him and showed him the message.

"Oh nothing. Just that we found the code."

"And we get special help." Michael had added to Jasmine's statement. Dan looked at the message and read it too. His eyes widened at the remark Chloe made about him.

_When were done from this. That girl is gonna hear it from me._

"Well dad?"

Michael ad asked. Dan was ready. And so was they.

"Right. Enter the code." Daniel had commanded.

Jasmine and Michael had did so. And something strange happened. The DS started to malfunction and turned it self off. Jasmine and Michael was again baffled by this experience. They tried desperately to turn it on. But so far. It never did.

"What the hell?" Michael had said out loud.

"Aghhhhh!" Jasmine had yelled in frustration.

And then Dan had looked at the DS, and noticed.

"What just happened?"

"The stupid damn DS had turned off!" Michael yelled.

"And it won't come…"

Suddenly. Every thing they felt was off. Something was vibrating. And the vibe of the world began to shutter. Pulsations came from everything. Buildings, Landmarks, people; the whole nine yards. Everything around them was changing.

"Stay close!" Dan warned them.

"Stay together!" Jasmine had yelled.

The World was turned Blue. And the people was unaware of what's happening. They began to stop moving forward but still walking. Everything became a pulsating wave. Like water moving on the surface. Blinding lights coming from beneath the ground. And the weirdest thing happens.

The real statue of Hachiko turned into something like fake plaster. The people changed from live-version to animated trended style people. And 109 changed like a ripple in time. To 104. Everything was animated. Accept them. And the lights faded as they made it to the game like Shibuya. The Composers world. The group took in the sights. They were trilled as well as scared, excited, and all of the feelings above.

"What in the world?" Dan said in amazement.

Jasmine was looking all around her. It was like a dream and a nightmare come true. Just like with Michael. It was picturing as if he was Alice in Wonderland. But one word entered his mind.

_Cool…_

Jasmine looked at her DS as it turned into something of a new feature. It became her cell phone, cause the other one was gone.

"What happened to my cell phone?" Jasmine wondered.

Michael was once again baffled and wonder as well. Dan still had his. So Michael had checked his. It was gone.

"Mine is too!"

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Dan asked to an invisible someone. And it only made it worse. He saw characters about four of them; looking at them in shock. Jasmine and Michael noticed too.

"O.M.G…" Michael blurred out while Jasmine eyes was widened as well as the characters staring at them._ Those aren't just characters. Those are Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme! But where's…,oh yeah. I forgot. The Shibuya River Duh!_

* * *

Back at the Apartment

Chloe was looking outside her balcony. She was looking the Tokyo Tower. Which was further down, but not in Shibuya. She felt the same wave coming form the Station area where Hachiko is earlier. Then she knew. That they crossed over. She sighed. As Anna had made herself and Chloe tea. Anna walked inside.

"There fine Chloe." Anna said gently. To be exact. She's Polish, but she's like a mother figure. Makes you wonder if she was married.

"I know." She said as Anna offered her Tea and biscuit's. "Thank You."

"..mm.." Anna took a sip, as Chloe helped herself to some biscuits.

"It tastes great Anna."

"Oh. I just used a little bit of butter that's all."

"Anna…" She said softly before continuing. "You know what I had said back there was right. Right?"

Anna placed down her Tea.

"I know."

"So then why-"

"Because I figured that Dan was right. We had to search for Alex no matter if we found the river or not. It was a foolish mistake. And I'm sorry that I never backed you up on it either."

Chloe sighed as she sipped dome tea.

"Anna. This can't continue. We have to go after them."

Anna eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She said before her eyes went back to normal. Chloe placed her head down more.

"I had a vision in my sleep yesterday before I got sick. It was random, yet it didn't make any sense. Until now…"

Anna leaned closer to Chloe to hear.

"What do you mean by vision? Chloe? Are you Psychic?"

"No! Of course not! I'm Christian. I don't have that kind of ability. I just get them randomly in my sleep. Sometimes it's like having déjà vu of something you never seen before. And the next thing you know. It happens someday. And…it was about them."

Anna had know idea what it was. But she had a feeling that it has something to do with Dan, Jasmine and Michael being in danger.

"Chloe. Does this have something to do with what's going on here?"

She asked. And Chloe responded with a nod.

"And that's the reason why you was acting strangely this mourning? Because you refused to let that vision of yours to come true?"

Chloe nodded again.

Anna sighed. She had to make a decision fast, before it was too late. Anna looked at Chloe again. As Chloe stopped drinking her tea. Her skirt was raffled by sitting down to much.

"Anna?"

"Get your DS. Were going to the other side…"

Chloe smiled and hugged Anna tightly. Anna hugged her in return with much love. She grabbed her DS from her room quickly. And with keys in hand. They raced outside the door. Going to safe their friends from danger…

* * *

… Never really saw that was coming. But it happened. Please Review. This will help find what you all are looking for in this story. Thank you once again for reading! And if you have any questions. You can post it in the reviews.

Notes:

*The Statue of Hachiko is a real statue in Shibuya. Inspired by the dog Hachi and his loyal attributes.

*109 building is the actual store in . Because of copyright reasons, it's been changed to 104.


	5. Chapter 4

The World Ends With You

**Fragments Of Time**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Obsession With Composer Part 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of it's contents such as the main characters, the settings and everything including locations. But I do however, own the OC's. Thank You.

Wow. I finally made it to Chapter 4. Soon to be on Chapter 5. This is the major portion of the thus far. Anyway Enjoy the story!

* * *

Recap:

What happened to my cell phone?" Jasmine wondered.

Michael was once again baffled and wonder as well. Dan still had his. So Michael had checked his. It was gone.

"Mine is too!"

"Is this someones idea of a joke?" Dan asked to an invisible someone. And it only made it worse. He saw characters about four of them; looking at them in shock. Jasmine and Michael noticed too.

"O.M.G…" Michael blurred out while Jasmine eyes was widened as well as the characters staring at them. Those aren't just characters. Those are Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme! But where's…,oh yeah. I forgot. The Shibuya River Duh!

"Ahh….?" Jasmine was only able to mouth it out. Beat was all wide mouth , while Rhyme had to close it up with her right hand. Shiki was clenching on the Mr. Mew, and Neku was scratching his tip of his hair.

"Who the heck are you? How did you get here?" Neku asked. Michael was too gazed at them. That it scared Rhyme.

"I'm a-I'm a-I'm a-I'm a…" Michael said very nervous. Dan was looking at his son, unaware of the reason. While Jasmine couldn't help but give a mental laugh.

"Ima? What a weird name. And you two?"

"Actually his name is Michael. My crazy cousin. And I'm Jasmine. This is my Uncle. Daniel Foster." she said to the others. They stopped tensing, and Neku notices.

These people are weird. And especially the kid. Michael, Jasmine and Daniel Foster? They must be Americans. Oh well.

"My name is Neku Sakuraba."

"Hi. I'm Shiki Misaki."

"Yo. I'm Beat. N tis is my sis Rhyme."

"Hello." Rhyme said in a cheerful mood. Jasmine couldn't help but squeal.

"Awwww! She's so adorable!" Jasmine said as she came to Rhyme and huge her. Rhyme returned. While was ever so confused.

"Ah. Who's da chick again?" Beat had asked. Jasmine felt like she wanted to hurt him so bad, but she let it slide. There was one other problem…

* * *

+Jasmine's POV+

* * *

I realized that my Uncle was pointing at his watch on the left. "Um. Do you guys know how to get to the West Bus Exit Terminal?"

"Um. Yeah. That's passed Hachiko here. Just get over to the other side over there, and you'll see a colossal of buses." Shiki had said to me and giggled." Oh and I noticed Jasmine. Where did you guys get the clothes. They look so cute."

"Huh?"

Jasmine and the others noticed too. Jasmine was wearing D+B clothing. Light blue shorts. White and black blouse. And with white and sliver converse shoes.

Michael was wearing J of the M. He wore dark blue pants. Black sneakers, and a white shirt with J of the M strips going around it.

And Dan…well. All he had was a regular T-shirt with brown pants; and shoes.

"Um. D+B?" Jasmine asked nervously and so did Michael and Dan. Neku and the others stared at them weirdly. And they let it slide.

After a warm welcome, and a goodbye. The group headed off to the Station's Underpass. Where the Composer is. Once inside. They was blocked out by bar wires and a Noise symbol looking like a snakes head.

"hablar del diablo .." Dan had said in Spanish.

"Your not kidding Dad." Michael said. "Well. I guess that means we can't go in."

Jasmine suddenly looked at her DS Phone. And it showed a light that had disabled the barrier, and the path was clear.

Michael is baffled by the experience of the light show. That he wanted to know what had happened.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Michael asked.

Jasmine looked back at him, and wondered the reason herself.

"I really don't know. It just happened…"

Michael had wanted to look at his new phone, and started to play with functions. Daniel started walking to the entrance . So did Jasmine and Michael.

* * *

Further in the River

We made to the Dead God Pad. And the red door finally appeared. And that's when we walked into the last step. The Room of Reckoning. Joshua was sitting on the throne along with Mr.H leaning on the pillar.

I was stiff as ice, and Michael was all wide eyed. It clearly said "oh snap". Dan was amazed by Joshua's form, that he thought he saw a holy being.

"Um. Sorry to intrude umm…" Dan had said to the Composer, when he turned to me.

"Composer…" I told him in a whisper.

"Composer. My name's Daniel Foster. But you can call me Dan. This is my son Michael."

"…Hi?" Michael had said. Stiffened like me.

"And my niece Jasmine."

I couldn't help but notice the Composer and Mr.H staring at me.

"Um. Nice to meet you?"

I think I'M GONNA FAINT!

For some reason Joshua laughed at me for some strange reason. And so Mr.H.

Oh no. Don't tell me they read my mind?

"Hey! Stop reading my mind like that! Can't a girl have some privacy?" I yelled at him in fury. They stopped while Joshua smirked at me.

"mi oh mi. ¿Soy yo o hace calor aquí?" Jasmine had said. Joshua was confused. He didn't understand Spanish.

"Did you say that he was hot?" Mr. H said in a weird way. Joshua jolted up a bit. And had a faint blush.

"No! I said. My oh my. Is it me, or is it hot in here?" I yelled at him. I wanted to do a Blahh sound.

"Relax dear. No one's gonna hurt you. My name's Yoshiya Kiryu. And this is my assistant. Sanae Hanekoma."

"But you can call me Mr.H for short." Sanae had said to them. "So what are you doing here?"

"We came to find a man name Alex Von Huffman."

Sanae's eyes narrowed at Dan. And so did Joshua. They became suspicious about them.

"Don't tell me that you crossed over from the Real Dimension just to get here?"

"N-n-no.." Michael said almost scared.

"Oh really? Show me your phones now." Joshua said demanding.

Me and Michael obeyed. And showed him our phones. Michael had just got us busted.

"I thought so. Your Game system turned into a phone. And your clothes and style changed as well. Do you heinously think that I wouldn't notice? Big mistake." Joshua said sternly. And when he sound's like that. That means your in deep S***.

"Nice try kiddies." Sanae said to us. Michael and I glared at him. And he held his hands back defensively.

"No need for that Sanae. They lied. And their going to be punished." Joshua had said.

"…Oh PLEASE COMPOSER DON'T HURT ME, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. I DIDN'T GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL YET,GO TO COLLEGE,GET A DEGREE IN LAW…,GET MARRIED,HAVE KIDS.I WANT LIFE!I LOVE LIFE!I LOVE GOD!" I was out of breath. And everyone in the room was looking me strangely.

"And besides that fact…what have you done to Chloe?" I finally said.

"Who?" Joshua said.

"Chloe! My friend. You did something to her, back at the real world. She was sick." I told him. He began to stand up and the light retracted back some. Dan got in front the kids protectively.

"I won't let you hurt the children!"

"So that was the cause of the interference." Joshua had froze Dan in place.

* * *

+Normal POV+

* * *

"Damn…" Daniel had said out loud. Michael and Jasmine notices.

"What happened?" Michael had said to him. Dan tried so hard to move. But he couldn't. It was pointless.

"I CAN'T MOVE…" he said again.

"It's pointless to even try. Sanae take the children." Joshua motioned the gesture to him. Sanae placed himself up from leaning on the pillar.

"You kids better behave now. Not that I wanna hurt you." he said as he was coming closer to them. His sun glasses pushed up, as he past Daniel. "Sorry boss…"

It was like a dream. Michael couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something to stop them. It was like everything was going out of hand. And as Sanae Hanekoma was coming closer to them. His heartbeat was speeding up.

"Stop. Before I shoot you!" Michael had said with a gun in his hands. Joshua smirked at this. And Sanae had stooped in his tracks. Slightly pulling his glasses down.

"Huh?" Sanae said in confusion.

"Michael? Since when did you have a gun?" Jasmine said in shock.

"Oh I always had the gun. I just hid it in a special place." Michael said with satisfaction.

"SINCE when?" Dan had asked his son. He was now wondering how he got a gun. And Michael never had one.

"Oh. From Uncle Samson."

When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him.

Joshua somehow released a huge blast that hit Jasmine and Michael.

Suddenly

Chloe and Anna busted thought the door.

"Daniel, Michael, Jasmine!" Anna had yelled in concern. Chloe looked at them in shock. Jasmine and Michael was badly injured on the floor.

"Michael! Jasmine! What have you done to them?" Chloe said very angry. Joshua was looking at her. Examining. She was giving off a strong imagination.

"You must be Chloe." he said to her. Chloe widen in shock.

"How did you…?"

"You can thank your friend for that. Jasmine I believe her name was."

Michael groaned in pain. While Jasmine did the same. And Chloe was going to have a fight with the Composer.

"Composer. You and I are going to go at it!"

"I don't fight girls. I talk to them." Joshua remarked while Chloe made a discussed face.

"Pervert…"she mumbled.

"But if a fight is what you want. Then a fight is what your going to get." He said lastly. This suddenly hit Chloe. The same vision from before she got here.

Then that was when Sanae told Joshua to stop.

"Stop, boss!"

"What is it Sanae?"

"It's from the higher ups. They said to send them back to the RD. We have bigger problems on our hands…" Sanae had said to him. He looked at Dan still frozen. Then back at Joshua.

Sigh.

"Fine…"

Joshua said with a lazy wave of his hand, and he let Daniel go. He fell to the floor, and got back up quickly to the others.

"Are you two alright?" Dan asked in concern.

"Yes…" They both said a bit dazed.

Chloe looked at them and smiled sadly.

"Thank goodness…"

"Dear." Joshua called Chloe. And she turned around to see him.

"Be glad that we had a little misunderstanding. Otherwise. It would have been deadly." He said with a smirk.

"Fine. I'm not scared of you."

Sanae smirked at her, and so did Joshua. He nodded at her response and lifted his hand. Suddenly. Michael and Jasmine was good as new. And A huge light engulfed them. They turned back at Sanae and Joshua. Sanae waved back at them. And the group returned to the front of their apartment.

…

"That was bloody awesome!" Michael had said.

* * *

Sorry I was late with the updates. But I noticed that I haven't been getting any reviews. And I would like to know if I should continue with this story or not. If anyone would mind voicing their ideas of this. It would be very useful. Thank you. For those who have read.


	6. Chapter 5

The World Ends With You

Fragments Of Time

Chapter 5

The Mysterious

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of it's contents such as the main characters, the settings and everything including locations. But I do however, own the OC's. Thank You.

Day 3

On the next day. Everybody was quiet. Nobody had said a single word. Anna was making breakfast. Jasmine had looked outside on the balcony with Chloe. Michael was getting stated with the plates on the table.. Daniel was reading the newspaper on the couch. In English finally.

On The balcony:

"This is a good balcony." Jasmine was saying to Chloe. Afterwards. Everything was like it never happened. But it happened.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder what's going on." Chloe said as she was looking at the Tokyo Tower again. It was however far, but still visible.

Afterwards, breakfast was ready. We finally started talking after the things we went through yesterday. Dan and Anna decided that they wanted to spend some time alone.

"What? You two are going out?" Michael had said.

"Michael. SHUT UP!" Chloe had yelled had him. Michael only mumbled to himself. While Jasmine and Chloe had offered that they will stay in today, maybe. And if not they will call them to let them know.

"Alright. Chloe since you're the oldest. It is your job to look after them." Dan had told her while being serious.

She sighed.

"I know. I know. You two go have some fun." Chloe told them as they went down to the elevator. They finally was left alone. And no stress about the whole thing with the Shibuya River. But there was still one thing missing.

Alex.

"So…" Michael began. "What are we gonna do now?"

Jasmine was thinking.

"Well. We can go outside and do some shopping?"

"Yeah Jaz. We would love to go shopping." Chloe said almost sarcastic. "With what money?"

"I have money."

Jasmine and Chloe turned to look at Michael with surprise.

"Michael?" Chloe asked first.

"What do you mean by that?"

Jasmine asked crossing her arms to her chest. Chloe did the same thing, until Michael started snickering.

He shows the girls a credit card with Dan's name on it. It was a VISA.

The girls gasped.

"Michael! How could you, you little thief?" Chloe asked him.

"Michael, are you high on coke?" Jasmine said jokingly and half serious.

Michael was looking at them more confused then ever. He was only hoping that they would go along with it. But he sees that they need convincing.

"But Jasmine. We can always go and get some of your faverite outfits. And Chloe…,don't you want some more anime?" Michael asked with a tempting voice. All of a sudden, they gave in.

"Fine!"

Ding dong…

"Now who's at the door."

Jasmine had said as she went to the door. Then she opened the door. And…

"Hello…" Joshua had said as Mr.H was waiting on the wall. Jasmine had closed the door on them.

Suddenly she turned around and saw them in the foyer of the room.

"Now Dear. That's not nice. Slamming doors on people's faces…" All sudden Michael and Chloe was on the another end of the room. Michael with the gun in his hand.

".Now." Chloe had said.

"Awww. I thought you miss me." Joshua said.

"As if. I would do anything just to forget you!" Chloe said to him. Momo came out and hissed at Joshua and Mr.H.

"Aw. What a cute kitty…" Mr.H had said.

"Momo. Be nice." Michael had said.

Afterwards that Joshua and Mr.H was talking to us, about the new threat. They wanted to take over the RD and GD. They were called 'The Seekers'.

"And you need our help…,why?" Michael had asked with gun still in his hand. Joshua was sitting lazily on the couch while Mr.H was smoking outside on the balcony.

"Well. This now concerns you, because….you came into my Shibuya. And now you are being followed by them."

The kids were silent.

"This is not good." Chloe said to them. "So. Then. Why did you come to us then. I mean. I'm pretty sure you didn't want to get involve in this. Why don't you get your people to handle this?"

"Yeah, seriously. Why bug us?" Jasmine asked.

Mr.H put out his cigarette. Then he came into the house.

"Sorry. We had no choice. We needed to tell you this as soon as possible. But this is for you three."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

Joshua and Mr.H had smirked.

"Well. Your coming with us." Joshua had said. While Dan and Anna came back. Dan dropped their shopping bags. And saw him laying on the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dan had yelled at Joshua and Mr.H. Anna had came in and went wide eyed.

"Why are you smoking near the kids?" Anna yelled too.

"I wasn't near the kids. I smoked out the balcony." said . He walked next to Joshua. And Joshua stood up and went to them.

"I was just asking your children if they like to come with us?" Joshua had said. Anna and Dan was shocked.

"Ah…you're a kid yourself!" Dan told him. Joshua giggled his annoying laugh and told him.

"Actually. I'm the Composer…" he said. Dan stiffened and was about to say something.

"Just be glad that I'm not in my true form. Otherwise. I wouldn't like to see what happens."

"What do you want with them?" Anna asked.

Joshua smiled at her and took her hand. And kissed it.

"Sorry that I was rude, dear. But they are in serious danger. And I would like to take them with us."

"But…" Dan began, but interrupted by Hanekoma.

"…otherwise we can always take them by force. Orders from the top. The kids will be well taken care of. And nothing bad won't happen to them. We promise. They will however, will go to school. They'll be registered as a resident. I almost forgot. They will be staying with me." had said. The kids were all shocked. And so was Dan and Anna. They didn't know what to do.

…

"What can we do?" Dan asked.

"Your job here is to take care of the Seekers hide out." Joshua had told him.

Dan looked at Anna.

"The Seekers?"

"They most be a mysterious group that was supposedly following after us." Chloe had said. Joshua looked at her. And smiled.

"Yes. And they need our protection." he pointed at Michael's gun. "That however won't be enough…"

+Chloe POV+

We had to make a decision. Joshua was 'for some reason', wanted to protect us. I guess it has something to do with the fact that we are from the real world. And they are from the Game world. Or GD for short. Was now in danger of being ruled by THEM. Dan and Anna; made their decision for us to go. We had to pack our stuff that we needed. TO SURVIVE. Mp3 players. Snacks. Blankets. And some other stuff.

Joshua carried some for me and Jasmine. was giving Dan his phone number.

We were finally leaving.

The sensation started again. As we went through another way to get to his Shibuya. Joshua went to his true form ,and made a huge portal. And we finally made it through. We stopped at Cat Street. And went inside WildKat.

"Welcome home. Man. I can't wait to get started!" Mr. Hanekoma was excited that he dropped our bags on the floor. "Hey! You kids like video games. Because I have a whole truck of them upstairs."

Jasmine and I exchange looks while Michael jumped up and down. And went crazy.

"Heck yeah!" Michael screamed. Joshua sighed as he dropped the bags down. I looked at the location to where he was. But he was invisible.

"Where's Joshua…I mean. the Composer?" I asked. The bags on the floor moved on it's own and then dropped again. I suddenly jumped. As I felt a breath of hot air hit my neck and left ear.

"Behind you…" Joshua said. As he turned to the RG. I screamed as I pushed him back. I went to Mr.H And jumped on him. He grabbed me As he was holding me.

"That was not funny Composer!" I yelled as Mr. Hanekoma was laughing as well as Joshua. Who was still on the floor. Michael laughed too. But Jasmine was mad at them.

"That's not funny. You really did scare her. And she's not usually like that." Jasmine said.

"Oh come on Jasmine. That was funny." Michael said still half way laughing.

We placed everything on the couch had.

"Why don't you go outside. We'll handle it here." Mr.H asked us.

"How come?" Jasmine asked.

"Well. You guys haven't went out yet right? So go on…" Mr. Hanekoma urged us.

"I don't know…" I said wondering.

Joshua walked toward us half way tired. He groaned and went on the couch tired.

"Josh, you okay?" asked.

… … …

"Is he asleep?" I asked,

"No…I..feel…tired."Joshua said as he was laying himself on the second couch and his head on the pillow. went and gave Joshua a blanket and covered him. He was asleep really fast.

"I'm guess he used up a lot of energy because he had teleported all of us here at once." I said to myself. Mr.H nodded in response. But Jasmine and Michael was confused.

"But how? Looks nothing to me." Michael looked down at Joshua while he was resting.

"But Michael. When you have to teleport a whole bunch of people at the same time. It can drain your powers faster. Just to teleport yourself is a stressor. Especially when you travel far."

I walked out to see the sun was bright; and the heat was the meaning of humidity. And as I stood their. I saw the people walking to where they need to go. Michael and Jasmine was talking by the bar with Mr. H.

+Michael's POV+

I turned around to see Chloe still at the front door. Looking outside at the people ahead. Jasmine and Mr. H was talking about art and fashion.

"Why is she staring outside?"

I asked as Chloe was shifting from side to side to get conferrable.

"Ah. Leave her alone. Besides. I think that she needs it the most right now. Time to herself." Mr. Hanekoma said to me as he was drying some dishes. He turned to see her place on her earphones and PSP in hand. She started playing her music. And if you was extremely quiet. You can hear it play loud in her ears.

"Wow. What a beautiful sound."

I was confused.

"What do you mean by that Mr.H?" I asked him. He leaned on the counter top to the area. And pointed to Chloe.

"That music she's playing. I never heard of it before."

"That's because she produced it herself." Jasmine said.

jumped from his comfort leaning spot and Joshua suddenly came out of his sleep.

"What do you mean by 'produced'?" Joshua had stood up from the couch. Folding the Red soft blanket neatly on it. Then he came to sit next to me on my left side. Staring at Jasmine to speak.

"Well. I really don't know if I should tell." she said nervously.

"Oh come on. We want to know." Joshua asked.

"Well. When I first met her. We was in 9th grade. She came to school one day; last year in film class. And she wanted to let our teacher to hear what she made recently. So I wanted to hear. And the teacher put it on for us, because she wanted our opinion on it. And guys. It was beautiful! And it was only one song she made." Jasmine was so excited talking about it. That I just smiled at her. Josh and Hanekoma doing the same. Interested in Chloe and Jasmine's story. I never knew how they met really. All I know was that they was friends. And everybody on our family treated her as family too.

"…So let me get this straight. You was influenced to do more Music, all because of Chloe? Why you two never told us this?" Joshua asked almost disappointed.

"Well that's because you all never asked until now."

Normal POV

After their talk. Joshua and Hanekoma was working on making their rooms. Before that.., Joshua had told a 'friend' to meet up with them at the Statue of Hachiko.

" Go over to Hachiko. You might want to meet some friends."

He said as he was called by Mr.H. Michael ,Chloe and Jasmine went on their way. While Mr.H was talking to Joshua.

"Do you really think we should let them go out on their own like this? I mean. If their not careful they could wind up in the UG." Mr.H asked while taking a break drinking his coffee.

"They'll be fine. Besides. With the pressure Daniel and Anna will give them. I just figured they can do whatever they want. Since their alone and all. I'll give them a chance to.., you know, grow up."

"Yeah but still. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sanae said. Joshua had a sudden look, He was beamed with satisfaction.

"See?"

"Just don't try anything stupid with them, okay?"

Joshua looked confused for a moment. He sighed. And went to go to the back room alone.

"Fine by me, Sanae. He said feeling lazy."

At Hachiko

Neku and the others was waiting at the Statue of Hachiko. They was wondering who was it that they was going to meet.

"Tis bites yo. When the hell are they gonna come?" Beat said looking at Neku. He was only staring at a group of kids coming to the location. And that's when he recognized them.

"Wha? Jasmine and Michael!" Neku screamed. Jasmine ran all the way to hug Neku. He blushed a little bit.

"Hi Neku!" Jasmine yelled. She stopped to hug Shiki, Beat and Rhyme. Chloe and Michael finally came to them.

"And who might you be?" Neku asked Chloe. She lent out her hand and introduced herself.

"Sorry. My name's Chloe Coleman. I'm Jasmine and Michael's friend. We just came here with Yoshiya Kiryu and Mr. Hanekoma."

"Oh…"

Neku finally shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you then." Neku said. Shiki came over as well as Beat and Rhyme.

"Hi. I'm Shiki. And this is Beat, and his little sister Rhyme."

"What's up?"

"Hi. It's good to meet you, Chloe."

"So…, what do you guys want to do today?" Neku had asked all of us. Michael chimed in.

"Well. Chloe and Jasmine wanted to go shopping." Michael pulled out Dan's VISA card.

"And trust me. It's not like me to be wanting to go shopping." Chloe told them. Shiki and Rhyme were shocked. While Neku and Beat were happy she wasn't a shopping fiend.

"What really?" Shiki had asked with disbelief.

"Why?" Rhyme asked next.

"Well simply because. It's just not me. I'm trying to save money so I can go to college."

Neku was thinking to himself.

_Wow. She really wants to go to college. That's gonna be a challenge._

"Well. I wish you luck then. Your gonna need it." Neku said to her.

"Thanks. Jasmine what are we going to do?" Chloe asked her. Jasmine turned and started smiling.

Minutes Later

Jasmine, Shiki and Rhyme was having the boy's carrying bags.. While Chloe was carrying little bits of stuff in the other bags.

"Chloe you should have bought some more stuff, then what you have bought you know that?" Shiki told Chloe.

"That's not my concern you know. I like the things that I bought. And you all left poor Neku , Michael and Beat carry all your things. But you know what. You all are gonna get in trouble by the time this little adventure of ours is over." Chloe acknowledged.

Michael turned back to her.

"Yeah. But you also was the one who agreed with it. Miss Teen-sitter."

Chloe was mad, and made a remark back to Michael. Neku and the others was laughing as they saw that she can get mad easily. They walked back to Hachiko and had sat on the nearby benches.

"Man. This is a really hot day." Neku had said to the others. It was only 86 degrees outside in Shibuya.

Then…

"Polyrhythm" by Perfume came on Chloe's ell phone.

"What the heck? Who is it?" Chloe asked in concern as she looked at her Pink Sprint Sanyo cell phone.

"Nice ring tone." Michael said.

"Thanks." Chloe returned the respect as she opened up her cell phone to see who it is. Somebody from Tokyo.

+Chloe's POV+

"Hello…?"

It was white noise in the back ground. Now that was total Noise. Until…

"…_Seven days…"_

"Who the heck are you?" I said on the phone. The group was looking at me curiously.

"…_Seven days…"_

The voice said again as it hung up the phone on me. I was shocked about the whole thing, that I didn't even bother.

"Who was that?" Jasmine asked. I looked at my phone and pressed to get the number from the mysterious caller.

03-496-0981

Suddenly. Michael and Jasmine's cell phones began ringing too.

Michael's ring tone: "Caught up" by Usher

Jasmine's ring tone: "I Believe" by Dee Roborts

They asked the same thing, but it only said:

"…_Seven days…"_

And then hung up. Michael started cursing for no reason. And Beat had to try and cover Rhymes ears so she doesn't pick up any ideas.

And then Neku, Shiki and Beats phone including Rhyme's? Ringed at the same time. Wait a minute? Since when did Rhyme got a phone?

"Ah Rhyme?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Since when did you get a phone?"

"Oh. I got one on my 14th birthday. It was last month."

Jasmine and I squealed and told her 'Happy late Birthday'. And suddenly at the same time. You can hear the :

"…_Seven days…"_

Appear again. Neku and Beat were annoyed now.

"Aight yo. Who eva is cooking up tis prank is gonna get it!"

"Ah Beat. Don't you mean a 'Beat down'?" I said jokingly while he put on a cheesy smiles and said.

"Hell yeah! That was tight!"

Wow. He said it the exact same way as in the game. Jasmine suddenly got a strange feeling. She told us to go the Shibuya River. Michael and I was confused, and we gave each other looks. Neku crossed his arms and asked the most simplest question in all of the Worlds Nation Language system…

"Why?"

The Dead God's Pad.

Joshua was relaxing on the couch when he heard voices. He smiled as we came inside. Then Neku was stepping back some from him.

"Oh. I knew I heard my dear proxy anywhere."

"Shut up Josh."

"Joshua. You was the one who gave us the prank call didn't you?" Jasmine asked out of know where. Joshua gave a frown, and sighed at the question.

"Oh all right. It was me…,okay? You happy now? Man. Spoiling my fun." He narrowed as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"It's your own fault, Composer." I said as he turned to me annoyed.

"Composer Composer. That's all I ever hear from you. You **can** call me Joshua you know. I like that better then Composer all the time."

"So then quit." I said not caring. And turned around to show my point of view. He smirked.

"Want me to erase you?" He said back. I turned around to come back at him with another one.

"Threaten me to do that again, And I just might pull off that mop wig hair of yours!" I gasped and covered my mouth. His smirk disappeared and reviled a emotionless face. Then he sudden had his hair flaring and his powers was about to be exposed.

"Crap. Chloe! Why the hell did you piss him off?" Neku yelled at me.

I didn't say anything. And I just stood there. Staring him down. I kept at it as I saw his powers started to diminish in seconds. He was calming down. He sighed and looked at me seriously.

"**Don't ever say that again. Clear**?" He asked with his voice sounding like an adult.

"Sorry. But you got me so ticked okay?" I tried to reason. And he went back laying down on his white couch.

"Is that all you want to know from me?" He asked us.

We all looked at each other without saying a word.

"Yes? THEN GET OUT."

"Okay grumpy." Neku said as he saw Joshua wave a hand and suddenly he jolted up from his cell phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"…_Seven days…"_

We all started to turn pale. And Joshua was mad. That you can hear him crush his phone to bits. Well. So much for a cell phone.

"This is all totally weird. Joshua. Wasn't you the prank caller?" Jasmine asked him. He turned around to face us. And he frowned.

"Yes. But it appears somebody else took my Idea."

Joshua told us that somebody named Mr. Shadow had called him a few hours ago. And said that he had Seven days. So he wanted to pull the same prank on us to see how we would react and found out that it wasn't us. Then that's when I showed him the phone number on my phone.

"Hm… Um Hm. Just as I predicted. That phone number is coming form a caller at Cat Street."

"So what are we doing yo. Le's book it!" Beat said as we did a 15 minute run to Cat Street. The good thing about being in the RG. NO WALLS!

At Cat Street

"Any luck?" Michael asked. Joshua looked at his tracker on his phone. Okay. Your proudly wondering how did he get his phone when he broke his. Well. Let's just say he used his Composer powers to fix it up again.

"WildKat."

Michael ran into the café with fury and busted open the door. Only to find that the café actually had costumers.

"Okay ya'll. Who the hell is Mr. Shadow? Come out you coward!"

The people in the Café was all looking at him crazy. Jasmine and I had to pull him back because he was acting like an idiot.

"Michael? Are you trying to get us killed?" Jasmine asked as he shrugged. Joshua and the others went in. And around the counter to only see the back door.

"Is Mr.H here?" Michael asked. Joshua shook his head yes. And opened the door.

"…_Seven days…" _we hear him say.

"Yeah…Seven days to live when were finished with you Mr. H!" I said to him. He was sitting down on a chair next to a vocal monitor, and his back \in front of us. He jumped at the sound of my voice. Only to see that we were angry. Even Joshua.

"H-he-hey guys! You all o…" he stopped at the sound of my cracking knuckles. And everyone looked at me wide eyes. Rhyme was behind Beat again. Shiki grabbed . Neku stood back in shock. Joshua stared at me nervous. Jasmine was praying that I don't kill her. And Michael only shooked his head back and forth.

"**I'm gonna pound you Mr. H.. Your really dead**." I said getting ready to hurt him. He gulped. And his shades sort of went down from his eyes a bit.

"N-n-now.. C- C- Chloe. Honey. Can we talk about this?" Mr. H said as he began to run from his seat. And I chased after him from the back door. I followed him down the street yelling at him. Neku and the others ran outside to see what's going to happen next.

"I'm going to make you pay, Mr. H!" I yelled catching up to him.

"I WAS ONLY KIDDING CHLOE. RELAX!" He yelled in front of me.

Neku and the other couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. And that is how we had all became friends…


	7. Chapter 6

The World Ends With You

Fragments Of Time

Chapter 6

A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of it's contents such as the main characters, the settings and everything including locations. But I do however, own the OC's. Thank You.

Unknown Location

Earth- Real Dimension

"I hope you have some kind of plan." A woman in a black hood said.

"Just leave it to me. And I'll show those fools who they are messing with." the man walked out of the room. The woman only smiled at the answer.

Day 4

In Michael's room. The sun blazed down on him as he finally awoke from his sleep. He yawned in response, and saw that it was only 7:35. It was school today. Michael got up from bed and opened his door. Down the hall. Was Chloe's room, and next to Michael's was Jasmine's. The other apartment was where Mr. H useally be at. But he smells the coffee brewing down stairs. And the smell of eggs, bacon, and other good breakfast smells. He inhaled some. And saw that Chloe got out from her room and notices him.

"Mourning Chlo." he told her.

"Good Mourning Michael. Where's Jasmine?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably still sleeping." he only said as he went to the bathroom to get washed up. Chloe walked over to Jasmine's room and knocked on the door. Jasmine opened up, only to reveal a very sleepy Jasmine. She was half way up and half way sleepy. And continued to walked out side the door.

"I'm up…" She said as she walked like a zombie to the bathroom. She tried opening the door. But found out it was occupied.

"Michael?" she called. And Michael had turned off the shower. "What is it?" he said as he was getting himself ready. He opened the door.

"Michael! Put some clothes on!" Chloe told him. He only looked at her, when he already had his towel around him.

He sighed and walked back to his room, and closed the door.

"What an idiot…" Chloe said as she went in the bathroom next. Jasmine walked down stairs to only find that Mr. Hanekoma was making breakfast. He was waiting for the pancakes to be ready. He was drinking coffee, and saw Jasmine arrive.

"Hey there, sleepy girl. Why aren't you dressed?" he asked. Jasmine just sat on the chair next to the round table.

"Chloe's in the bathroom now."

"Oh." He sipped some of his coffee. "Want to watch something while you wait?

Jasmine nodded as she just sat there dazed. Mr. H had turned on the television, and it showed a Japanese advertisement. Jasmine couldn't understand it. It was from the Real World of Tokyo.

"Um. Mr. H?" Jasmine called to him.

"Hmm?"

"How did you connect you T.V to the one's back at our world?"

Mr.H placed the last pancakes on the stove. He turned to face Jasmine.

"Well Jasmine. It goes like this. You know that this place is connected to the real Shibuya right?" Jasmine nodded. "Well it's basically the same thing. You see. Back in the old days. Before you were born. The universe was always together. In twined with one another. But then some people from your world crossed over to other worlds in this dimension. And they broke a lot of rules. This caused conflicts between us; and the separation began to form. The barrier was set. And no one was able to find a to each others side for many of generations." He took a sip of his coffee. "Until now." Hanekoma said the last sentence being very serious.

Jasmine looked scared for a moment until Chloe said something.

"Vatila's Law of the Universe. The Morsia code."

"Huh?" Michael said in confusion.

A clap came be heard from behind Michael and Chloe. It was Joshua. He came towards them to see what's going on.

"Very good Chloe. How did you know about this? Was it when you were a little girl?" he asked teasingly. Michael and Jasmine rolled their eyes.

"Is that a question or a statement? Because if you knew that much. You wouldn't of asked that." Chloe said as he walked to watch the television.

"Always playing Romeo x Juliet at 7:30pm" he said.

After breakfast we rushed to get our uniform on. Jasmine had a bow in her hair. While I had my hair tied up in my slouchy, and Michael's hair was full of jell. Mr. Hanekoma came outside locking the front door. Our uniform was the same uniform from Neku's High School. It's connected to the Shibu Middle School. So the uniforms are the same accept with a Blue bow on the collar.

You can hear the keys from Mr. H as he came towards us with Joshua. He was examining Jasmine and Chloe.

"My my. You two look beautiful in your new school outfits." He smirked after the last sentence. Jasmine and Chloe could only blush.

Mr. H rolled his eyes as he began to walk.

"Aw right Boss. Stop flirting with the girls. We have to be there by 8:30."

"8:30! It's 8:10 now!" Chloe said as she looked at her cell phone with the time. Mr. H smiled and said.

"I know. That's way we are taking my car."

The kids paled at the statement that they ran up to him to catch up.

"Your car!" they asked in unison. And sure enough it was a black car that looked like a long chevy. He had a licence plate that said " 1 CAT".

Joshua notices as he sat down in the front of the car.

"Number one CAT?" he asked? Mr.H shrugged.

"Couldn't think of a better name without giving myself away." he said as he started up the car. The kids had our backpacks on.

"Actually. It really is a dead give away, Mr.H."

Jasmine told him. And he only sighed as the car finally drove away…


	8. Chapter 7

The World Ends With You

Fragments Of Time

Chapter 7

A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of it's contents such as the main characters, the settings and everything including locations. But I do however, own the OC's. Thank You.

+Jasmine's POV+

As Mr. H continued to drive pass Hachiko we came in view of the high school. We was lent out as Mr.H stopped the car.

"Okay kids." he said. Michael glared at him.

"Were not kids. Were teenagers." he said.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Hey Josh you want to get some beer when were done?" Sanae asked him while we gave a look. Joshua looked back at us and frond.

"What?"

"Since when were you old enough to drink?" Chloe asked him. Michael was laughing as he went out the door.

"I always drank."

Chloe and I turned white as they laughed at us. We just laughed nervously [not caring] and stepped outside. In order. We stared at the giant high school in disbelief. When Joshua and Mr. Hanekoma stood next to us.

"So? Are you ready?" asked us.

Meanwhile

We enter the school building and found the principle's office. We met the Principle. His name was Hadashi Kimimura. Sanae introduced us. And we all took our seats. Mr. H and Kimimura san was talking in Japanese._ What are they saying?_ Suddenly I heard a chuckle coming from Joshua. I gave a dumb strucked moment. I couldn't handle it. Chloe looked at my concerned.

"What?" she asked. I turned around a gave a look. Suddenly I looked at Michael while Chloe growled at Josh. He was giving confused looks.

"Michael?" I asked in a whisper. He turned his eyes on me. Not answering.

"What the hell are they saying?" he asked.

"Nope. I don't understand anything." I told him as we heard the two grown up laughing . Still speaking in Japanese.

"Oh. [in Japanese.] Karera wa rikai shite dono yō ni nihongo o hanaseru yō ni?

[Do they understand how to speak Japanese?]" The principle asked him

" Iie. [No.]" Sanae said. The principle smiled at us and said.

"It's okay. We'll give you English testing papers, and the forms for registration as soon as I finish speaking with Mr. Hanekoma."

Michael was thinking: _A test?_

During Testing:

+Normal POV+

Everyone was taking the test. Michael was biting on his pen. Chloe was working on her own. While Jasmine was confused. On the top of the Booklet was the title of the school. Shibuya High School for Gifted Students. It was about 50 questions. Michael was about to kill over.

After the test. Our scores was handed to . And then he smiled at the results.

He resgistrated us in. And he gave us our schedules. told Sanae that we will be having the same classes together. Including a second language course. They bowed.

"I will walk with you to your first class." He said. This was our schedule.

**SHIBUYA HIGH SCHOOL FOR GIFTED STUDENTS**

DAY A [Tuesday,Wedsnday,Thursday]

Period 0: Homeroom 3-B 8:20-8:50

Period 1: Literature 3-K 8:53-9:45

Period 2: Geometry B 3-C 9:47-10:19

Period 3: Japanese History 1 3-F 10:22-10:55

Period 4: Home Economics 2-D 10:57-11:35

Period 5: LUNCH 1-L 11:35-12:15

Period 6: Second Language (JAP) 1-J 12:17-12:57

Period 7: Biology 2 2-I 12:59-13:40

Period 8: Resource 3-L 13:42-14:10

Period 9: GYM Bsm 14:12-14:47

Extracurricular Activities from 14:50-17:00

DAY B [Monday, Friday, Saturday]

Period 0: Homeroom 3-B 8:20-8:50

Period 1: Second Language [JAP] 1-J 8:53-9:45

Period 2: Literature 3-K 9:47-10:19

Period 3: Art 4-B 10:22-10-55

Period 4: Resource 3-L 10:57-11:35

Period 5: LUNCH 1-L 11:35-12:15

Period 6: Biology 2 2-I 12:17-12:57

Period 7: Technology 2-A 12:59-13:40

Extracurricular Activities Chart for DAY A

Jasmine

E1: Gardening Club

E2: Dance

Chloe

E1: Newspaper Club

E2: Dance

Michael

SPT: Baseball

Michael was looking at the very bottom of the Schedule. "Extracurricular Activities?" Michael asked. Jasmine and Chloe was looking at theirs.

"Well. Time for first period." Chloe said. Suddenly the school bell ranged.

Once the bell ranged and the kids began to go to their next class. They saw Neku ,Beat and Shiki.

"Hi." Shiki said.

"Wha up?" Beat said as Neku waved.

"Hi!" Jasmine and Chloe said.

"What's up guys?" Michael called.

"So you guys are in our school now?" Neku asked as we was going into our first period class. Chloe and Michael headed in with Neku and Shiki, while Beat stayed behind screaming to some friends. Jasmine froze as she saw the remaining students who was having English. The teacher was talking Japanese. Jasmine couldn't handle it so she tried to run. Beat slowed her down by grabbing her by the waist.

"Where do you think your going yo?" he asked.

"I can't do this Beat!" Jasmine said.

"Why not?" he asked again.

"Because I can't speak Japanese! I think I need to go to the Pre-K first, before I go to this class."

After Beat was able to convince her. The classes went by fast. Lunch was the next period. As the class was dismissed/ Jasmine was waiting by one of the tables outside. It was warmer then the inside. Neku spotted her, and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Jasmine." He turned down his music. She looked up to notice him.

"Hi Neku." She sighed and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him again.

"I can't take this anymore! Neku. I can't speak one word in Japanese. Not one word!"

She yelled. Neku had to try and not cover his headphones.

"Well. If you want. I can help you with it." he suggested.

"Really?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure."

Suddenly Chloe came towards them. Neku had to pause his music now.

"What's up?" he asked

"Michael is missing. I can't find him anywhere!" Chloe was panting because of her long run around the school grounds. Jasmine stood up in shock.

"What?" She couldn't believe it.

They began gathering the group. Beat was with Rhyme, who had finished school early. They was looking for Michael.

+Michael's POV+

I was staring at the boy in front of me. His name is…

"Aida Kutani. But you can call me Alex. That is all you need to know." he said.

"Look. Just what do you want?" I asked. Aida went and took out a picture. Tossed it to me. And he gasped.

It was a picture of a man in white. _Joshua? The freak-a-zoid Composer?_

I looked at Alex while he was waiting for my response. I didn't know what to think next. Accept ask a question.

"What does he have to do with us?" He didn't look surprised. But he did answer.

"He claims that he's trying to protect you. But I see that it was all a fluke after all. He does have his ways of explaining things. But anyone can always imprint that as a lie."

"You're the one who imprints lies. Just lie your doing now…" a voice said as the person emerged from the shadows of the school building. Alex widen in shock after seeing the persons face.

"Joshua?" I screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just scanning the area. Until I heard your thoughts. Then I realized that you was in danger." He crossed his arms. "Freak-a-zoid Composer? I'm not that strange." I gulped at the idea.

"Heeeey!" Neku screamed to us. Jasmine, Chloe, Beat, Shiki and Rhyme also appeared.

"Michael. Who is this guy?" Jasmine asked me. I looked at the rest of them. Joshua walked over to Alex. Who was getting defensive. "Heh. I never would of thought you would still be around Composer. Didn't the higher ups decide your Producer's punishment?"

"That isn't your concern. Just who are you and what do you want with my kids?"

Everyone was quite for a moment. Kids?

"Ah. Yoshiya. That doesn't sound right…" Chloe told him looking like she just saw something weird.

"In two days time Kiryu. Shibuya and the RD will play a game that will be the ultimate take over. However. It is up to you." I looked over at Jasmine and Chloe. They was just as confused as I was.. Joshua crossed him arms again.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "What does the RD have anything to do with it?"

"It's simple. He wants to take over your world as well as ours."

….


End file.
